clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Margate Antarctica Islands
Republic of Margate Antarctica Islands or Republic of Margate South, Margate Antarctica Islands and MAI is an independent republic formed in 2002 with former Sherby Hoodwounds and Margate Cross Island. This country is the second richest, behing USA. It has nearly been conquered by Sherby Hoodwounds in 2003, but escaped fate in 2004. Currently, they are making massive changes, which concerns the fact of needing to change the currency and yes. History In 1999, Mr. Neme from somewhere in what is now Eastshield was thinking about "something" on a very hot and sunny morning. He thought about the king of the land, who kept forcing penguins to pay him money every day. Mr. Neme was very angry, so his asked his fellow townspeople to follow him to a new place, where they get independence and their things. Therefore, he set sail on his trusty ship, Lous Alous a.k.a. Lousa, My Boat. They sailed for days and nights till they accidentelly knocked into something, causing the ship to sink. The townspeople swam out and nobody perished. And guess what the saw? Yes, it was the land. They happily swam ashore and started to build [[Limbous City|a large port with the tools they saved during the sinking. The population increased in numbers. They soon built buildings and have sufficient food and items. Mr. Neme was crowned the kind of the country. However, in 2000, the land in Eastshield started entering the borders, seizing one by one. It was renamed as Louk-Amoul. In 2001, somewhere in January, the king of the land in ??? was overthrown. A new king, named Bersen, allowed independence to the island again. Mr. Neme now had to think of a name. He said: "I think that because 3 quarters of the penguins are like Margate citizens (Margate is another country in another FANON wiki, we should name this, MARGATE ANTARCTICA ISLAND"-Mr. Neme annoucing in 2001 That was how the penguins lived in harmony and contributed to their island the best of the best. In 2002, they had fallen into the Sherby Hoodwound War. They were going to be conquered by Sherby Hoodwounds, but fought back and defeated them in 2003. In 2008, they made an agreement for being accepted to USA in Late 2009, but, the agreement was cancelled due to arguements by citizens. However, they were the best of friends. Later in November, they have made a merger with Sherby Hoodwounds and Margate Cross Island for being accepted into the country. Also, USA asked the republic to sign the treaty of Dorkugal. Yes. Map and Places (Geography) Add some here. Including your own. Topics Culture and Cuisine The penguins wear traditional and normal clothes, and adopted the Halloween hat as the Lua hat, like a pumpkin but without the face. Another famous clothing of the local penguins are Flowers Lovely, a funny name but acceptable to tourists. Many penguins like to wear this during Tropical Day. Local games include Seven Stones (parody of Five Stones),which is played by throwing rocks to other rocks to hit the stone in the circle out, ChaCha Lua and Flowers Frangipani (despite the name, there are no frangipanis in this game). The tasty foods include Mocha Mua, a snack which has chocalate in the inside and penauts on the outside. They are eaten among penguins. For puffles, they have their own, smaller version, Mocha Mama. Transportation The most important transportation here is the bus services. AntarcticBus, a bus which travels penguins from the city to the countryside. It mostly costs 20C for 1km. Train is another, as PinguTrain carries penguins even faster and costs P1 each. Taxi is another type, mostly with carreer Blump!Taxi and Jewelcab, costing with starting price $2.80 due to fuel! Penguins are mad about this! For Air transport, the flag carrier is Margate Antarctic Airlines and TikiAir. Ferry and ship services, the famous Lous Alous take penguins for rides around the penisula around P200, and the other ferring services like FerryMe cost P10, 5 or less. Education Education in MAI consists of different grades and levels. Kindergarten is not compulsory and there are only 11 kindergarten schoolds (2 with both elementary and secondary) in the whole country. Elemantary consists of E1, 2, 3, 4, 5 and 6. The most famous is Ling Fu Shen School and MAI Islandwide school (with Kindergarten and Secondary). Middle school is known as secondary in MAI. There is Lower Secondary and Higher Secondary. The most famous are Crimlim School, (dedicated to Happyface 141-the pledge consists of the name thrice), Barkjon Secondary (dedicated to Barkjon) and the three-grade in one school as said above. The next is High School, consists of High 1 and High 2. The very first one was MAI High (dedicated to Explorer, Turtle and Shroom as they have science and pranking enrichment programmes). Junior College is compulsary and so as University (MAI International University). All grades except Kindergarten are compulsary, otherwise fined or sentenced to jail for 4 months. Health Add some here! Economy and Currency After looking up in the so-called site of "Wikipedia", they ranged to use the Dollar (or $) as their national currency. However, their coins are grouped as "Postan", formerly the national currency (2001-2007). $1 equals to 100 coins, and 30 Postan equals to 30 Coins. Just like that. Though the third richest country, before USA and Dorkugal, the whole country needs an amount of money to run the economy smoothly. As they need help, they have produced a system. They needed foreign relations for better economy, and have also decided to be part of USA's Free Republics. They also made a port which imports goods, and have taxing every year. Also, they have merged and set up each island with it's own government, which improves far more. This system is made by the government. Goverment The goverment consists of three parties unlike USA. The Penguins United Party (PUP), Democratic Alliance of Margate Penguins (DAMP), and the Penguins Power Party (PPP). There are voting polls in all 8 so called "states". The party with the most votes in each state will be combined and the winning party will have 80%, the 2nd 15% and the losing 5%. There are 175 seats in the country's goverment. Currently, the winning party is PUP, followed by PPP and DAMP. Inhabitants Villans See also * Mr. Neme Category:Rooms